


Clubbing, Demons, and Stabbing Equals Fun

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, Established- James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Protective Bucky Barnes, loki/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of clubbing goes awry when another demon shows up and confronts Tony.</p><p>Bucky may not be on best terms with Tony, but he's not going to let some asshole push his roommate around. That being said, it would probably help if his only weapon wasn't a broken bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ask them.” Tony elbowed Clint in the middle of their video game.

Steve was sketching on the couch behind them, while Bucky had just gotten back from the garage and was headed for the shower. He was covered in grease and reeked of sweat. He was supposed to have been home hours ago, but one of the other mechanics had called in sick earlier. Because of that, Bucky did not have the patience or energy to deal with Clint and Tony’s shenanigans. He cast the two a dirty look.

“Not tonight,” Clint whispered and ribbed Tony.

“You’ve said that the last three nights,” Tony hissed.

Steve sat up on the couch. “What has Tony been trying to get you to ask us?”

“Why didn’t he ask us himself?” Bucky grumbled. He braced himself against the wall.

“Because one of you still carries negative feelings towards me, even though I have been nothing but a gentleman.” Tony pouted exaggeratedly. “You really hurt my feelings, Bucky Bear.”

“Time heals all wounds, and as a demon you have more than enough time,” Bucky said.

“Bucky’s tired, Tony. You already see what a cheerful mood he’s in. You really want that tagging along with us?” Clint asked.

“Tagging along with you?” Bucky questioned.

Steve frowned. “Clint, clarify.”

Clint sighed in defeat, while Tony punched the air victoriously.

“Tony wants to go clubbing.”

“So?” Bucky asked. “He can go.”

“He wants me to go, but I don’t want to go unless you two come, so…”

“He wants all of us to go,” Steve completed. “And I am guessing Tony wants you specifically to go because that way he gets to spend more than an hour at the club uninterrupted.”

Tony beamed. “You got it, wonder boy. Although, I won’t lie; I really would like to see you three on the dance floor. Do you take turns dancing together? Form a circle? Just grind up against each?”

Bucky sneered, his patience shot.  “You do realize just how creepy and disgusting you sound, right? You're objectifying us.”

Tony’s smile faltered, but he quickly plastered it back on. “I’m just teasing you three, Bucky. Besides, the whole reason I’m asking to go clubbing is because I would like to see more than just you three and Clint’s classmates.”

“You’ve seen my coworkers too,” Clint pointed out.

“Classmates. Coworkers. They’re pretty much the same thing. Everyone bitches about the person in charge. You're just more likely to run it huge age gaps with one scenario more than the other.”

“I’m not sure I agree with that assessment,” Steve said.

“Whatever. Point is…” Tony vanished and reappeared on the back of the couch. “…I have cabin fever, and I swear if I don’t get out and have some fun for more than an hour, I’m going to go from saying cabin fever to reenacting said song from the _Muppets Treasure Island_ movie, and you three are going to be a part of it.”

“Can I be Tim Curry?” Clint asked.

“No, I get to be him, but I’ll let you be Kermit.”

“Curry and Kermit don’t even sing that song,” Steve pointed out.

“Why you gotta be a stick in the mud?” Tony aimed at Steve.

“I’m just pointing out a fact,” Steve said.

“There is a time and place for facts, Steve,” Clint said.

“Yeah, Steve.” Tony appeared next to Clint and held up his hand for a high five.

Clint slapped his hand.

Steve turned to Bucky. “Help?”

Bucky shook his head. “I am too tired to get involved in this ridiculous discussion, let alone go out clubbing.”

“Just for two hours,” Tony pleaded. “You can leave after the two hour mark and that will give me three hours of fun since I don’t have to leave with you right away.”

“You could also stay home, and I’ll go with Clint.” Steve offered Bucky. Steve flipped his sketchbook shut and cracked his back. “Everything I’m drawing is coming out crap. I need a change of scene anyway.”

Bucky groaned. He massaged one of his temples and closed his eyes. He didn’t have work tomorrow, and any errands he had to run could be put off until later. “Let me take a shower first. If I can find the strength to put on anything other than sweats, I’ll go with you three.”

“You don’t have to.” Steve brow furrowed and his lips formed a thin line; he was worried about Bucky.

Steve’s concern warmed Bucky’s insides and gave him the strength to shove himself off the wall and head for the bathroom. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been awhile since I’ve gone clubbing; I’m interested in going. I just need to get my second wind.”

“There are some energy bars under my bed,” Tony said. “Really good for taking the edge off. Eat one.” He picked the game controller off the floor and unpaused the game he’d been playing with Clint.

Clint squawked and jumped in surprise. “Cheater.” He pounded on his buttons as a race began on screen.

“Thanks,” Bucky grunted. He swung by the bedroom for aforementioned energy bar and a new pair of boxers. He nibbled on half of the bar as he waited for the water to warm then saved the rest for later.

Bucky sighed as he stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him. He spent far longer in the shower than he should, but the water worked wonders on his tired muscles. By the time he was done, he felt refreshed and the idea of going to a club wasn’t so ghastly.

He went back to his room and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt (the only people he needed to impress were Steve and Clint so he wasn’t going to waste time on finding anything special to wear; they’d understand).

Tony whooped in joy when Bucky entered the living room dressed to go out. “Alright, everyone do what you need to get ready.”

Tony snapped his fingers and his casual attire was replaced with jeans that sculpted to his frame and a black button down that also showed off his form. Rings decked his fingers and leather cuffs hugged his wrists. His hair was gelled back and his beard trimmed just a bit more than it had been before. Eyeliner accentuated his eyes.

Bucky shook his head. “You look like you are trying too hard.”

Tony scoffed and slapped a hand on his ass. “I look sexy and you know it. Now why aren’t all of you fighting for the bathroom to get ready?”

Steve shrugged and headed toward said room. “I’ll use the toilet, but khakis and a t-shirt are fine with me.”

“Ditto,” Clint said.

Tony threw his head back and groaned. “How can you three be so gorgeous yet have no concept of getting dressed up?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve, at least switch into a pair of jeans so Tony doesn’t have an aneurysm.”

“Thank you!” Tony threw his arms up.

Clint snickered. “Don’t thank him too much. He and I benefit from Steve wearing a pair of jeans too.”

Steve chuckled and winked as he disappeared down the hall.

Tony crouched down next to Clint on the floor. “Can I at least put silver studs in your ears?”

“No.”

Tony huffed.

When Steve returned in a pair of jeans, the three boyfriends shuffled to the door, only for Tony to stop them.

Tony beamed. “No need for a car, boys. Your personal demon taxi service can help you out. Think of it as payment for you going out with me tonight.”

Bucky scrunched his face. “Do you do that subconsciously or is that something you have to do?”

Tony faltered. “What do you mean?”

“You always have to make a trade or deal when you use your powers for something other than yourself.”

Tony hummed  as if he were mulling over the question. His devious smile soon returned. “You’ll have to trade something for that information.”

Bucky scoffed. “No straight answer from you ever, right?”

Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand and squeezed it. “Let’s not fight tonight. Clubbing may not have been my idea, but now that I’ve been thinking about it for the last half hour, I just want to get going already and have some fun.”

“Fine.” Bucky let the subject drop.

Tony held out his arms. “Group hug!”

“You can’t be serious,” Bucky said.

Even Steve wrinkled his nose at Tony’s invitation.

“Fastest and easiest way to teleport all of us at once,” Tony explained.

“It’s just a hug.” Clint waltzed over to Tony and threw his arm around Tony’s neck. “It’ll only last a few seconds. Not like you’re going to get infected with a deadly disease or anything.”

Bucky was tempted to make a snide comment, but even he knew when one of his smartass comments was toeing the line from being sassy to downright spiteful, and while Tony may not be his favorite person, Bucky could admit the guy was decent and didn’t deserve so much condescension. So telling his pride to shove it, Bucky marched over to Tony and took up residence on the demon’s other side.

The surprised arch of Tony’s eyebrow spoke volumes, but Bucky pretended to ignore it. Instead he waved Steve over, wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed Steve’s cheek.

As if he’d blinked, everything around Bucky changed. His comfortable apartment was gone and replaced with graffiti covered walls, cigarette and pot smoke filled air. A thumping bass caused the bathroom stall to shake.

They were standing in the handicapped bathroom stall of some club (and there was vomit in the toilet).

“Did you really just bring us to a bathroom?” Bucky deadpanned.

Tony smirked, dancing and twirling toward the stall’s door. “Hey, the less people who see what I can do, the better. Although, so many people here are high, I probably have nothing to worry about anyway.” Tony mock saluted the trio. “Meet back here in two hours to get a ride. Later, losers.” Tony disappeared from the stall and was out of the bathroom a second later.

Clint seized Steve and Bucky by the hands and dragged them toward the exit, maneuvering around a group of people huddled on the floor and doing lines. “Come on, let’s party.”

“I was kind of picturing a different type of club,” Steve said, squinting as they stepped out into a black lit room with only a few neon lights strategically placed about.

“Scared you might fall into a bad crowd, Steve?” Bucky taunted.

Steve’s brow furrowed. He then squared his shoulders and marched onto the dance floor. “No.”

Clint chortled. “If he stays that stiff, his dance moves are going to suck.”

“You mean more than usual?” Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand, and together they went after their boyfriend.

It wasn’t long before all traces of exhaustion left Bucky and he threw himself into the music, dancing to every song, even when Clint and Steve grew tired. The first time the two of them went to the bar for drinks and left Bucky, Bucky was immediately hint on by a couple of guys. Steve strode up a few seconds later and plastered himself to Bucky’s back. He casually passed Bucky a beer as he chatted up the two men with his polite voice and cutting words. By the end of it,  the two men were so perplexed by the situation they gave up and returned to patrolling for other potential partners.

Bucky and Clint teased Steve relentlessly, but soon yielded to Steve’s pleading that they never leave just one of them on the dance floor.

A half hour later Steve had to reconsider his plan when Clint was alone at the bar and got hit on.

“Oh god, Steve.” Bucky shoved Steve toward Clint, even as he kept dancing. “Just go! Maybe if you pee on Clint men and women will stay away from him.”

Even in the darkness Steve’s blush could be seen for miles. “I’m not that possessive.”

Bucky raised a thin eyebrow. He smirked. “Really? Too bad. I was kind of in the mood for possessive Steve tonight.” Bucky rolled his hips. “Nice when you pin me and Clint down and leave little marks everywhere.” Bucky hummed in thought. “Or would you prefer it the other way? Clint and me sandwiching you and leaving marks all over you, making it clear just who we’re devoted to and love?”

Steve swallowed hard. His gaze strained between Bucky’s dancing and Clint laughing at the bar.

Bucky batted his eyelashes at Steve. “I’ll still be here when you get back.”

That was all Steve needed to take off toward Clint.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head at Steve’s antics.

He turned his back on Steve and Clint, knowing that the two would get a nice show of his ass and hips swaying when they scanned the room to look for him.

A tall, muscular blond man had Tony wrapped up in his arms across the room. The man smiled down at Tony.

The man seemed friendly, but Tony’s posture was tense.

Bucky shook his head to rid himself of the sense of wrongness that came at the sight of the two men together. It was hard to tell what was going on in a club, and something that looked innocent could be vulgar and vice versa. Bucky had no way of knowing. Besides, Tony was a demon; he could take care of himself.

Bucky started to turn away but stopped again as Tony pushed back against the arms holding him.

That’s when Bucky noticed the position of Tony’s hands. The knuckles were slightly curled like he was trying to push the man away and they rested just below the man’s shoulders. If that wasn’t a shoving off posture, then Bucky wasn’t sure what was.

Bucky frowned.

Tony should be fine getting rid of some pesky guy.

“Holy crap!” Clint exclaimed at his return to the dance floor. “You stopped dancing.”

Clint swayed next to Steve, who had an arm around Clint’s waist.

The tall man started to pull Tony away and through the crowd. He was headed toward an exit.

“Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Bucky said. “You two dance while I’m gone.”

“But we just got back,” Steve protested.

“When nature calls, you answer,” Bucky said and feinted toward the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder a few seconds later to see Clint and Steve making out on the dance floor. Perfect.

Bucky sneaked to the exit.

Cold and putrid air assaulted Bucky as he pushed open the door.

The dumpster to his right explained the odor.

Bucky stepped outside, propping the exit open with a piece of cardboard on the ground.

It felt like he’d gone deaf with the lack of sound from the outside world.

It made Tony’s struggling sounds all the more apparent.

“You have no authority here, Tiberius,” Tony hissed.

“Authority?” Tiberius responded. “Tony, you wound me. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not here to take you home or anything like that? I’m just concerned is all.”

“You know, I feel it is redundant to say I wasn’t born yesterday, but… I wasn’t born yesterday!”

“Tony, you would insult our friendship by insinuating—”

“’Our _friendship_?’” Tony laughed bitterly. “You’ve back stabbed me how many times?”

Bucky hid behind the dumpster and scooted closer to the fight.

“The same could be asked of you.”

“Ha! That’s a laugh.”

“You betray me and every demon now. A demon like you? People notice when you go missing, and it has been almost two months since you were seen in Hell. There could only be one reason for that: you were summoned and you haven’t made a deal for the mortal’s soul.”

“And since when are there time constraints on obtaining a human’s soul?”

“For most demons? None. For you? A week is generous.”

“So what? The good ole king of Hell sent you here to motivate me? Good luck with that.” Tony’s shoes scuffled against the pavement as he walked away from Tiberius. “You need leverage, and you have none. Unless you can get rid of all cheeseburgers here. I love cheeseburgers.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be like that, Tony, or else you’ll force me to have to be uncivil.”

“I’m quaking with fear.”

A millisecond later, Tony was gasping and something hit the wall of the building hard enough to create a loud thunk.

Bucky didn’t think. He reached out blindly for something to use as a weapon and picked up a broken piece of a bottle. He jumped out from behind his hiding spot. “Hey asshole, put the smartass down.”

Tony was already bug-eyed from Tiberius’ hand around his windpipe. His eyes turned even more comically wide at Bucky’s arrival.

Tiberius scanned Bucky. The corner of his mouth twitched. “Ah, interesting. And what will you give me if I release him?”

Tony kicked out at Tiberius, but his kicks lacked the force and angle needed to dislodge Tiberius. “Don’t—”

Tiberius applied pressure to Tony’s windpipe.

“I said knock it off,” Bucky shouted. His muscles tensed and his heart sped up as adrenaline raced through his veins. Tony was not his favorite person, but he didn’t deserve to get choked to death.

“Ah, but you see, therein lies the problem. If I let him go, I am going to have to kill you after what you have heard. However, if you were to make a deal for his safety, then I don’t have to do anything to you.” Tiberius smirked. “Or perhaps what you want is protection for your two loves?”

Bucky flinched. Confusion muddled Bucky’s mind until he remembered Tony saying something about how he could always tell what someone wanted most or needed. “How about you just fucking go? I’m not giving up my soul for anyone. You couldn’t even get me to give up my left arm.”

“Don’t be too sure.”

Tony gritted his teeth and clawed deep into Tiberius wrists, pushing Tiberius' hands off just enough to say, “Fuck off.”

Tiberius cocked his head, studying Tony. “Oh.” A cruel smile formed on his face. “Oh, Tony. What was that you were saying about leverage?”

Tiberius vanished and Tony dropped to the ground.

Bucky whirled, piece of broken bottle in hand. Bucky thrust the bottle peice at the spot behind him, right where Tiberius reappeared.

Tiberius cried out in pain as the glass embedded itself deep in his ribcage.

Bucky jumped back and right into Tony’s arms.

The alleyway outside the club disappeared and suddenly Tony and Bucky were on top of a building.

“First stop,” Tony said in Bucky’s ears. “Hold on to your stomach.”

Next they were in a subway station. Then a deserted restaurant. A hotel room where a couple was getting busy. In a park.

Finally, Tony teleported them to an alley just a couple of blocks away from their apartment.

Tony released Bucky and Bucky stumbled forward. His stomach was swirling. He was lightheaded and his vision blurred at the corners. He doubled over and took deep breaths.

Tony patted him on the back. “Sorry, that happens to people who aren’t used to teleporting so quickly. With practice you get used to it.”

Bucky gasped. “I actually hurt him?”

“You caught him by surprise, which is why you need to head back to the apartment and I need to keep teleporting. He’s never been the best tracker, but Tiberius can be pretty fucking devious when motivated, and he is plenty motivated.”

“What about Steve and Clint? Are they safe? He knew about them.” Bucky’s heart fluttered with worry.

“They’ll be fine. He knows you have two loves. He doesn’t know who they are. Just go back to the apartment and call them. Let them know to get a cab.”

Tony backed away. “I’ll be back once I finish creating a false trail.” Tony disappeared.

Bucky took a few more deep breaths, pushing his hair out of his face as he did so. Slowly, so as not to trigger his dizzy spell again, Bucky straightened. His first steps were slow and uncoordinated, but once Bucky got his footing, he took off. He darted down an alleyway, choosing to use the route that Steve always chastised him for using, but that Steve also used too when in a hurry (the hypocrite).

Bucky thought he’d heard Tiberius’ cursing as he rushed down the first alleyway, but when he looked over his shoulder the man wasn’t there.

When Bucky reached the apartment, he double-checked to make sure that no one was following him. As he wandered into the apartment complex, Bucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered.

“Where are you?” Steve shouted into the phone, trying to hear himself over the music.

“Apartment,” Bucky answered. “Take a taxi home. One of Tony’s friends found him.”

“What?” Steve shouted.

“Get a taxi,” Bucky shouted back.

“I heard that. What about Tony’s friends? I didn’t know he had any besides us.”

“I’ll explain when you get home. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t stop anywhere. Just come home.”

Music was the only sound on the other end of the line.

“Steve.”

“Gotcha,” Steve answered. “See you soon.”

“See ya.” Bucky ended the call. He fished around in his pockets for his apartment keys and pulled them out. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that this was the part in the horror movie when he’d open the apartment and find Tiberius inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky breathed easier after he entered his apartment and did a thorough search of the place; there was no Tiberius anywhere on the premises.

Bucky grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped himself on the couch. He used the coffee table to knock the bottle cap off his beer. He hunched over the bottle and ran his thumb over the peeling label. He needed a drink—he needed one so bad—but he’d hit that point where he was so nervous he couldn’t bring himself to drink. There was a demon out there chasing Tony and said demon might also be targeting Clint and Steve at that very moment.

Tony had said his boyfriends would be safe, but Bucky wouldn’t be able to fully believe that until his Clint and Steve were back at the apartment and safely locked inside with Bucky. Even if that happened, Bucky doubted all of his nerves would be gone, but at least he’d be calm enough to drink.

Bucky set the bottle on the coffee table.

He buried his face in his palms and took a shuddering breath.  He needed to do something to take his mind off Tiberius and all the danger that demon possessed.

Bucky couldn’t find the strength to do more than wait though.

Time passed at a slow crawl. With each moment that passed, Bucky grew more antsy.

The door to the apartment opened.          

Bucky seized his beer bottle and jumped off the couch.

Clint and Steve startled when they came inside.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

Bucky exhaled and slumped.

Clint shoved past Steve and ran up to Bucky. He cupped Bucky’s cheeks and scanned Bucky’s face for clues as to what was upsetting him.

Clint gave up on his search and wrapped Bucky in a hug.

Bucky hugged him back fiercely.

He tensed as Steve shut the door then relaxed as he recognized the sound for what it was. He sighed when Steve locked it.

“You said something about Tony’s ‘friend?’” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Bucky ran his hand over Clint’s back, the familiar motion and feel of Clint calming him.

“You up for explaining that?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. Slowly, he untangled himself from Clint. “You guys are probably going to want to sit down for this.”

“Where’s Tony?” Clint asked.

A pang of worry sent Bucky’s gut roiling. “I don’t know. Last we talked, he was trying to lead his buddy away from this place.”

“This friend doesn’t sound like a real friend,” Clint stated.

“That obvious, huh?” Bucky gestured at the couch. He patted Clint toward it.

Clint took his seat, but Steve stopped halfway to the couch. He paused in front of Bucky. He roved his gaze over Bucky.

Steve’s brow pinched as if he’d seen something Bucky hadn’t.

Steve hugged Bucky. The embrace was short and sweet, but it conveyed everything they were feeling for each other: concern, fear, and love.

Once Steve was on the couch with Clint, Bucky perched on the edge of the coffee table. “I don’t know all of the details, but Tony ran into another demon in the club tonight. They know each other, that much was obvious, but they do not get along. Unless you consider pinning someone to a wall and choking them affectionate.”

“Well, we are talking about demons here. That may not be so farfetched a concept,” Clint said, despite the worry in his tone. He bounced his knee nervously.

“I think you better tell us in detail what happened tonight,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded and started his story from the moment Steve had gone to bar to chase off the people flirting with Clint. Clint and Steve listened intently. They were intrigued as Bucky relayed the conversation Tony had shared with Tiberius. When Bucky got to the part where Tiberius had pinned Tony, their posture became stiff and wary. They both looked like they were going to jump off the couch when Bucky told them that he'd confronted Tiberius.

“Are you nuts?” Clint demanded. “You challenged a demon? I know Tony is friendly and makes it seem like demons may not all be evil, but I would think you’d know better than to confront someone with powers from Hell.”

“Steve would have done it,” Bucky rebuked.

“I would not have—”

Bucky cut Steve off with just a look.

Steve ducked his head between his shoulders. “Okay, I would have done the same thing, but that doesn’t suddenly change the fact that what you did was stupid.”

“No, but that does make it a little harder for you to reprimand me,” Bucky said.

“Maybe him,” Clint pointed at Steve, “but not me.”

“You would have interfered too.”

“I would have tried to scare him off by making a loud noise or throwing something at him and hiding. I would not have stepped out of my hiding place with only a broken bottle to defend myself with.”

“Like that’s any better against a guy who can teleport to the source of the noise or whatever you throw at him.”

“You two, stop,” Steve said, touching both of their shoulders. “We shouldn’t be fighting about this. Right now I’m more worried about Tony. You said he’s trying to lose Tiberius, but how long ago was that?”

Bucky pulled out his cell phone to check the time. “At least an hour. Probably more. I didn’t exactly check the time when he dropped me off here.”

Steve cursed. “I don’t like it. Losing someone who is tailing you can’t be easy, even for a demon, but at the same time, with teleportation involved, I would think Tony would have lost Tiberius by now.”

Bucky scoffed. “And you’re the expert on how long it takes for a demon to lose another demon?”

“I didn’t say that,” Steve said.

“Okay, now it’s your turn for the two of you to chill,” Clint said. “I think we can all admit that we’re worried about Tony, but there is nothing we can do.”

“Are you sure?” Steve got a determined look in his eyes as he turned toward Clint. “You and Tony are bound together. Maybe there is some way for you to summon him?”

“If Tiberius is still on his tail, then we don’t want to summon Tony,” Bucky said. He wanted to make sure Tony was safe, but not at the risk of his boyfriends’ safety. Summoning Tony while Tiberius could still track him would just lead Tiberius to their home.

“There has to be something we can do.” Clint gnawed on his thumbnail.

One swift and solid knock came from the front door.

The three boyfriends looked at each other.

“You don’t think…?” Clint asked.

“Since when does Tony use a door?” Bucky growled, fists clenched as he stood up and headed toward the door.

Steve rose and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “What if it’s Tiberius?”

“Well then, that oaf of a demon would be demonstrating a set a manners neither myself or others believe he has when he is not deceiving humans and other creatures into selling their souls,” a silky, masculine voice floated through the door.

Everyone in the apartment tensed.

The person behind the door huffed in annoyance. “Come now, don’t waste my time. Although, I will joyfully leave if my presence is so undesired. After all, I am only here on Anthony’s behest.”

“How do you know Tony?” Clint shouted through the door.

“Now why should I give such information to mortals who dare insult me and my precious time? Although, I suppose your time is far more precious, since you have so little.”

“He does sound like he’d be a friend of Tony’s,” Bucky admitted. The man certainly had the ego for it. “What’s your name?”

“Again, I don’t see why I should share such valuable information when you won’t even open the door.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He went to the coat closet and pulled out a metal baseball bat. He doubted it would do much good against a supernatural creature, but he wasn’t going to face Tony’s buddy without some form of protection.

Bucky grabbed the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Steve had gone into the kitchen and grabbed a knife while Clint had fetch his bow and arrows from the same closet Bucky had gotten his bat from.

They all nodded, and Bucky opened the door halfway.

A tall man dressed in green and black, wrinkled his nose at Bucky. Gold rings adorned his fingers, and his black ink like hair swept across the man’s broad shoulders—shoulders that contradicted the man’s lanky build. The man huffed and yanked the door fully open, destroying Bucky’s cover. With a haughty air, the man strolled into the apartment.

“Anthony lives in this hovel?” The man snorted. “Hell would be better.”

“Did you just say our apartment is worse than Hell?” Clint asked, stunned and flummoxed.

“Hell has its flaws, but for one of Anthony’s stature he could live quite well.” The man quirked an eyebrow at Clint’s bow and arrow. “Cute. I hope you actually know how to use that thing and that you’re not just carrying it to mimic the recent trend in human entertainment featuring archers.”

Clint smirked. “Lord of the Rings. Read it when I was a kid, which was a long time ago, so no; I wasn’t inspired by a recent trend.”

“Who are you?” Steve asked, returning the focus to the issue at hand.

“I have a number of names, but you may refer to me as Loki.”

Clint pulled back his arrow. “Like the Norse god?”

Bucky internally groaned at the thought of having a Norse god in their apartment.

Loki hummed noncommittally as he walked past Clint and examined the far wall of the room.

“Well?” Bucky pushed.

“I have a reputation,” Loki answered. He ran his fingers over the wall then nodded. “All right, this hovel may be little better than a cesspit, but I should be able to create the barrier Anthony requested.”

“Barrier?” Steve put down his knife and approached Loki. He scanned the wall Loki had touched, but when he didn’t see anything, he returned his focus to Loki. “What barrier?”

Loki scoffed. “A barrier to keep unwanted demons out. Since Tony has lived here his energy is embedded in these walls as much as yours. That makes my task much easier to do, assuming you three shut up and let me concentrate.”

Bucky and his boyfriends looked at each other nervously. After tonight a barrier to protect against demons would be fantastic, but they had no proof that Loki was really a friend of Tony’s or that Tony had sent him. Also, Bucky wasn’t keen on trusting anyone named Loki.

“How do we know we can trust you?”

“You’d be a fool to trust me or anyone who you do not know. However, I do not wish to stay here while you three mull over your decision. I put up the barrier now, or I do not do it at all.”

A loud thunk came from the bedroom.

Bucky jumped at the sound.

“Ah, that would be Anthony right now,” Loki said.

“Tony?” Clint lowered his bow and made a dash for the bedroom, but stopped part way. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Loki with suspicion before taking off again.

“Steve…” Bucky started.

Steve nodded and chased after Clint. “I’m on it.”

Bucky sighed in relief. Loki might have said Tony was the cause behind that sound, but Clint could actually be running into a trap; Tiberius could be in the room. If it weren’t for the fact that Bucky didn’t feel comfortable leaving Loki unguarded, he’d follow Steve and Clint into the bedroom.

“Holy shit! Tony, are you okay?” Clint asked.

Bucky’s heart jumped and he whirled in the direction of the bedroom.

Steve rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. A second later, he was running back into the bedroom but with a first aid kit.

Tony grumbled, but Bucky was too far away to make out what Tony was saying.

Loki waved his hand dismissively at Bucky. “Go. You’ll want to confirm with him anyway whether what I say is true or not.”

Bucky hesitated then came to a decision. “Come with me.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but followed Bucky.

Bucky’s stomach churned as he approached the bedroom and saw Steve and Clint kneeling beside Tony through the partially opened door.

“Don’t worry about it. Not the first time I’ve been scratched up by a hellhound. By the way, did some pompous jerk by the name of Loki show up here?” Tony hissed in pain. “I—Fuck! That shit stings. Give a guy a warning, Steve!”

Bucky pushed open the door.

Tony lay on the ground. Claw marks tore open his shirt and raked against his skin. Blood dripped out of the wide gashes along his chest and the large bite mark that encompassed the entirety of Tony’s left shoulder.

Bucky’s stomach hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony turned toward Bucky. His face lit up like he wasn’t currently staining the carpet with blood. “There’s my favorite asshole. Did you get the barrier up like I asked?”

The question confused Bucky until he heard Loki sigh behind him and he realized Tony wasn’t talking to him.

“Your mortals weren’t so trusting. I’d assumed you would prefer that I not force them into unconsciousness or make them immobile while I set up the barrier.”

“You would be correct.”

Steve and Bucky tensed.

“You can do that?” Steve stopped in the middle of applying antiseptic to Tony’s shoulder.

Loki huffed. “Please don’t bore me with your dramatics or a speech about morals and free will, especially since I allowed you to maintain your body autonomy.”

“Yeah, because it’s a huge favor to allow us that,” Bucky said, sarcasm coating every word he uttered.

“In my mind, yes,” Loki said.

Tony hissed as Clint peeled off the torn remains of Tony’s shirt. “Loki, please don’t antagonize my roommates, and just get to work on that barrier I asked you for.”

“Your lack of gratitude is unbecoming.”

“It would be if I wasn’t cashing in a favor and you were just helping out of the goodness of your shriveled heart.”

Loki smirked. “A valid argument, but not necessarily a correct one.” Loki pivoted and headed toward the living room. “I’ll fulfill my end of our bargain. Just occupy the humans for me. I do not need them breaking my concentration and making my spell go awry.” Loki left.

“He’s a real piece of work,” Bucky grumbled as he glared after Loki’s retreating form.

Clint snorted in agreement as he took the antiseptic from Steve and sprayed the claw marks on Tony’s chest. “No kidding. Is he really a friend, Tony?”

Tony clenched his teeth and knocked the antiseptic out of Clint’s hands. “No more of that crap. I’m a demon. I’ll heal. It’s just going to take a little longer than usual because it was a hellhound that marked me up. As for Loki, ‘friend’ is one word for it. We have a special relationship. One that grants both of us mutual satisfaction.”

Tony’s phrasing niggled something in the back of Bucky’s head.

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Like friends with benefits?”

Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve. “Would that make you jealous?”

Steve’s jaw clenched. He rummaged around the first aid kit for supplies.

Clint grabbed Tony’s chin and yanked Tony’s head toward him. Clint scanned Tony’s face.

Clint’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit! They _are_ fuck buddies!”

Bucky groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have some taste.”

“You barely know the guy.”

“Yet within the minutes that we have known him he’s insulted us multiple times and talked about us like we’re your pets,” Bucky pointed out.

Tony paused then nodded. “Okay. You have a point, but to be fair, Loki is actually really seductive when he wants to be. Plus, he understands me. He may not be the love of my life, but he’s like my other half; he completes me.”

Steve stood. “I’m going to get some water and a wash cloth to clean those wounds.”

“It’s fine,” Tony said, still seated on the ground with his arms and legs limp and his body covered in blood. “Just give it a few hours.” Tony winced. “Or days.” Tony rolled his injured shoulder and grimaced. “Yeah, that dog actually got me in the shoulder pretty deep.”

“Don’t move it then,” Clint scolded.

Steve shook his head and trudged to the door.

Bucky stopped Steve before he could pass. “You doing okay? You’re staying quiet.”

Steve’s gaze flicked to Tony then Bucky. “I’m absorbing and compartmentalizing. Right now we need to clean Tony’s wounds even if he’s going to heal in a little bit.”

“You know, I can hear you two,” Tony said. “I can just take a shower, and—”He tried to push himself off the floor, but collapsed on his ass. “Woo, more tired than I realized. It’s been a while since I had to lose a tail. Even longer since I had to fend off a hellhound. I should have known though someone who sucks at tracking as much as Tiberius would get a hold of a hellhound and use it. If you think Loki’s an asshole, I swear Tiberius is worse.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Clint said. “Kind of hard to deny it when Loki is the one putting up a barrier and Tiberius made you a hellhound’s chew toy.”

Tony beamed. “Exactly. You see why I get along with Loki.”

Clint shook his head. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and Steve took advantage of Bucky’s momentary distraction to leave the room.

Bucky glanced as Steve went into the bathroom. He waited until he heard Steve turn on the sink to remove himself from the doorway and crouch in front of Tony.

“So you’re okay?” Bucky asked.

Tony grinned. “Damaged, but good. Also pleased to see that Tiberius was unable to find you after I left.”

The knot that had been in Bucky’s chest loosened. “So you’re just bleeding on our carpet and ensuring that we don’t get our deposit back on the apartment if or when we move out.”

“Do you really think this is the best time to discuss the deposit?” Clint asked.

“I don’t see why not, if Tony is fine like he says he is,” Bucky argued.

“He’s bleeding out.”

“To quote Monty Python: ‘Tis only a flesh wound,’” Bucky said.

The corners of Tony’s mouth reached his ear. “Your concern warms my heart, Barnes.”

“Like the fires of Hell?” Bucky teased.

Tony sputtered. “Oh my, no. Talk about heart burn; although it would explain why my heart looks so scorched.”

“Is your heart really scorched?” Clint asked, genuinely curious.

“Don’t know. Want to cut me open and take a look?” Tony asked.

Clint grimaced and moved away from Tony. “Yeah, not in the mood for morbid humor.”

“Aw, but babe…” Tony teased.

“Even if you’re injured, I am not your babe,” Clint stated. “That being said, please, continue to grovel for forgiveness.”

“You would make an injured demon grovel?”

“I certainly would like to see that,” Bucky teased.

“All my roommates are sadists.” Tony mock groaned.

* * *

“Aw, but babe…” Tony’s voice came from down the hallway.

Steve turned off the faucet and scooped up the pile of damp wash clothes he gathered for Tony’s injury.

His stomach was twisted and tangled with emotions he couldn’t quite name. He was worried about Tony; although, from what Steve could hear, Tony was mostly fine. Even so, Tony had to be in quite a bit of pain. He wondered if Advil would work on Tony or any drug for that matter.

Steve stepped out of the bathroom. He was about to turn and go to the bedroom when Loki’s voice caught his attention. The man was mumbling something in the living room in a language Steve did not recognize.

The reminder of the strange man’s presence caused Steve’s stomach to squirm and knot more.

Loki was such a rude character and spoke with such low regard toward Steve and his boyfriends that Steve naturally wasn’t fond of the man. His negative feelings in that manner were normal.

What wasn’t normal was Steve’s reaction when he thought of Loki in relation to Tony.

Like a cat stroked the wrong way, the thought made Steve’s hackles rise and his muscles tense with displeasure.

Tony wasn’t perfect, and could be quite rude too, but… he was so much better than Loki and he deserved to be with someone better. Someone who would actually care about him, and—

Steve shook his head and forced himself to return to the bedroom.

He was acting like a jealous and possessive boyfriend, which he had no right to do with Tony. Heck, Clint and Bucky didn’t even deserve it, which was one of the reasons why he appreciated that the two of them were so understanding about that side of his personality, and why he also backed off the few times the two told him he was being too overbearing.

“There’s wonder boy with the towels,” Tony cheered as Steve reentered the bedroom. “Tell me, are you as much of a sadist as Clint and Bucky?”

“Not a sadist.” Steve made himself smile as he knelt next to Tony and set the towels down on the floor. He took one off the top of the pile and began cleaning Tony’s wounds.

Bucky scoffed. “Steve’s lying. He may not get off on others’ physical pain, but he loves making people uncomfortable.” Bucky grabbed Steve by the face and squeezed his cheeks. “Don’t let the baby face fool you.” He pecked Steve on the mouth.

“Don’t distract me.” Steve pulled away and wiped at one of the claw marks down Tony’s chest. He squinted. “Is it just me or is the wound not as long or deep as it was?”

“Told you I won’t need any bandages,” Tony said.

“Unless these wound close in the next ten minutes, you’re still going to need bandages,” Clint rebuked.

“Do you need any pain meds?” Steve asked. “I can look for some Advil or—“

“Allow me,” Loki’s voice interrupted.

Steve, Clint and Bucky all looked up from helping Tony.

Loki slinked into the room and stood in front Tony. He wrinkled his nose before holding his hand above Tony. He muttered a few words under his breath. The bite and claw marks glowed green for a second then reverted back to normal.

Tony patted his chest. “What? No healing?”

Loki glanced at Steve and the others. “I am sure you are enjoying your attention. Besides, I rather not waste my efforts on something that will be taken care of in a few hours of its own accord.

“Your home is now protected against demons other than yourself. Unless of course one of you four invites another demon inside.”

“So it’s like vampire rules?” Clint asked.

“An accurate comparison,” Loki stated.

“Thanks.” Tony smiled at Loki.

A bitter taste filled Steve’s mouth and he loathed himself for it.

“Thanks is but a word. When you are back to full health and have a moment to spare, I would welcome a visit from you to demonstrate your true gratitude.”

Steve felt sick at the implications of Loki’s words. He looked at Clint and Bucky to see their reactions to Loki’s suggestive phrasing, but Clint didn’t seem to care, and Bucky appeared more intrigued by Loki’s offer than offended.

What was wrong with him, Steve wondered. How could he feel so much jealousy toward Loki when Tony wasn’t his boyfriend? He didn’t even have a crush on Tony. He liked the guy, but the feelings stopped at friendship. At least, Steve had thought so.

Tony smirked at Loki. “It’s a promise.”

Steve’s stomach violently somersaulted.

“I’ll show myself out,” Loki said.

“I’d offer to let you stay longer, but like always you’ve been such a charmer,” Tony said.

Loki made an amused noise as he exited the room.

Steve listened for Loki to leave the apartment before he relaxed.

Tony took the towel from Steve. “Thanks, I think I can handle it from here. In fact,” Tony grunted and tried to push himself up. “Let’s try this one more time.”

“Don’t push yourself,” Clint said.

Bucky put a hand on Tony’s knee, silently urging Tony to stay down.

Tony swiveled his head around, looking at each of them one at a time. “Wow. If I knew I’d get so much attention from you three, I’d have gotten injured a lot sooner.”

Bucky scowled and slapped Tony on the knee. “I’ll clean your wounds with holy water.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Tony taunted.

Clint shook his head in disappointment. “And now we’re threatening the injured guy. How did we sink to such evil depths?”

“We started living with a demon, that’s how,” Bucky answered.

“To be fair,” Tony nodded at Bucky, “he has an excellent point.”

Clint smacked Tony’s uninjured shoulder.

Tony pouted and turned to Steve. “Steve, your boyfriends are beating me up. Make them stop.”

Steve ruffled Tony’s hair. “Poor, baby.”

Tony huffed.

Clint and Bucky snickered.

Steve wore a smile on his face, but even after Loki’s departure his insides were a mess and he didn’t know where to beginning cleaning them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve tossed and turned in his sleep. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed in hopes of not waking his two boyfriends with his constant movement, but the annoyed huff from Clint made it clear that Steve had already done just that. Steve took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut. He listened to Bucky’s soft snoring. He hoped the familiar sound might relax him enough to at least doze.

Ten minutes later and he was still wide-awake.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Steve sat up and shoved himself off the bed. He wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, and he refused to let Clint, or potentially Bucky, suffer just because he couldn’t get his brain to shut off.

Steve shuffled across the room and stopped at the sheets that blocked Tony’s bed from view.

Steve strained his ears and was able to pick up Tony’s rhythmic breathing. The sound soothed something in Steve—made him less anxious.

Steve shook his head. Listening to Tony’s breathing was not something a normal roommate or friend would do. Granted, the circumstances weren’t normal. Tony had been attacked by a hellhound a few hours ago, so it wasn’t _that_ strange that Steve would take comfort in listening to Tony’s breaths.

Steve really needed to work on his denial.

Steve headed for the door. He closed it carefully behind him as he left the room then marched into the kitchen to make himself a mug of hot chocolate. With the warm beverage in hand, Steve sprawled across the couch and turned on the TV. He lowered the volume so the actors’ voices were only a whisper, and he sipped at his drink.

Steve eyed the sketchpad he’d left out in the living room and contemplated if he should start a drawing.

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing stole his attention.

Steve turned his head to see who had come out of the bedroom.

Clint trudged into the living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak. He squinted his eyes at Steve and grumbled.

He marched over to the couch and threw himself on top of Steve, burrowing into Steve’s side.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Steve asked. “I left so you’d get some sleep and not have to deal with me moving.”

Clint grunted. His fingers wrapped around Steve’s mug. With a gentle tug, Clint took Steve’s hot chocolate from him and slurped up a mouthful.

Clint sighed happily. “So what’s keeping you up?”

“Nothing really,” Steve lied. “A lot has happened. I think my brain is still processing everything.”

“You know where I work they like to call me Hawkeye, right?”

Steve wrapped his arm around Clint. He ran his hand up and down Clint’s side. “Yeah. You always hit your target.”

“True. That’s what originally got me the nickname, but I’ve gotten to keep it because I’m a lot more perceptive then I let on. I may be a lovable goofball to most, but I’m really good at spotting things.”

Clint craned his head so he could look Steve in the eye. “Loki made you jealous.”

Heat raced up Steve’s neck. He looked away from Clint. “Why would I be jealous of Loki?”

“A good question since Loki’s an ass and you have brains and good looks, but I think the answer is pretty obvious. You like Tony, and Loki has been and still is in some ways really close to Tony. Tony called Loki for help when he was in trouble, and he also flirted with the guy.”

Steve’s hold on Clint tightened. He concentrated on smothering the seething flames of jealousy in his gut. “Tony is not my boyfriend, and I—I already told you, Clint. I don’t have a crush on Tony. At least, I don’t think I do.”

“Do you like him as a person?” Clint asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you like hanging out with him?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have a crush.”

“I’m not saying you do. Do you think he’s cute though?”

The tips of Steve’s ears burned. “He is aesthetically pleasing.”

Clint grinned at Steve’s response.

Steve scowled briefly. “I don’t get butterflies when I’m around him, and I don’t think about him constantly, or do any of the things I did when I had feelings for you or Bucky.”

“Kind of hard to have butterflies around someone you spend everyday with, and usually for hours at a time too. Speaking of which, all that time together and you sure you don’t think about him all the time? That maybe you don’t notice it as much because it’s so routine now to have to factor in Tony when it comes to our lives?”

“Clint,” Steve started but he didn’t know what else to say. He was just so confused, and he didn’t know what to do.

Clint snuggled closer to Steve and patted Steve on the knee. “Babe, I love you. Maybe you have feelings for Tony or maybe you don’t. Either way, at the very least you care for him, and that’s natural. Also, I’m not going to get mad at you if you do have feelings for him.”

“You’re not?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Nope.” Clint winked. “I am very aware of the fact that people can like more than one person at a time.”

Steve flushed. “Yeah. Me too.”

Clint turned serious. “That being said, having feelings is one thing. Acting on them is another. If you ever think about doing something with Tony, you better talk to Bucky and me first. We’re going to have to decide if we’re okay with that or not.” Clint sipped the hot chocolate. “I will say this, if Bucky is okay with it too, you can have one kiss. It might help you figure out what you’re feeling if you kiss Tony.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m happy with you and Bucky. I don’t need to kiss Tony.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks. I’m happy with you and Bucky too. By the way, there is a difference between ‘want’ and ‘need,’ you know that right?”

Steve ducked his head between his shoulders.

Clint hummed exaggeratedly, like he was considering something.

Steve’s blush deepened. “I may have chosen that word because I’m a little curious now. It’s all your fault.”

“Curiosity is fine. Just be sure to ask Bucky first before you plant a smooch on Tony.”

Steve sighed in defeat. “I will.”

“Good.” Clint wrapped his blanket around him and Steve. “So how about we do a little kissing ourselves?”

Steve pecked Clint on the lips. “Sounds like a plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky woke to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. Bucky scrunched his nose and groaned into his pillow. His bed was so warm and comfy, but the food smelled so delicious. He didn’t want to get up though. Maybe if he reached out and prodded—

Bucky’s fingers met air.

Bucky cracked his eyes open and saw that he was alone in bed.

He’d have to get up if he wanted breakfast.

Bucky debated whether or not food was worth leaving the best bed in the whole world. His stomach growled and his mouth watered.

Groaning, Bucky kicked off his blankets and dragged himself off the mattress. He ran his hand through his messy locks and glared at the world for making him have to choose between a nutritious meal and comfort.

Bucky trudged down the hall into the small kitchen and living room. His boyfriends were chowing down on their food at the tiny breakfast table that could barely fit two of them.

Tony whistled happily as he flipped a pancake in air. A pink “Kiss the Cook” apron hung around his neck.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Tony winked at Bucky. “What can I get for you today? We have eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and hashbrowns. I also have a pot of coffee ready for you.”

Bucky glowered.

Tony blew Bucky a kiss. “Still drop dead gorgeous when you have your morning murder face on.”

Bucky scowled and marched over to the coffee pot. He poured himself a mug and stole a piece of bacon off the plate nearby. The savory and salty taste had him sighing blissfully in seconds. Bucky sipped his coffee and hummed as the bitterness intermingled with the previous taste.

“Ah, and slowly but surely the morning beast is tamed,” Tony teased.

Bucky side-eyed Tony warningly.

Clint snickered. “You know, Tony, one of these mornings Bucky is going to slap you for your comments and you are going to be so heartbroken.”

Tony mock gasped. “Bucky would never slap me. We love and respect each other too much.”

Bucky almost spat out his coffee.

Tony batted his eyelashes at Bucky. “Don’t deny our love, Bucky. Your cruel and brisk demeanor is just a front for your real feelings.”

“Cruel is a strong word.” Bucky sipped his coffee.

Silence filled the small space.

Tony froze in the middle of making pancakes and stared wide-eyed at Bucky.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“You didn’t deny your feelings for me,” Tony stated, sounding dumbfounded.

Bucky frowned. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t corrected Tony, but Tony was just joking around anyway. It wasn’t a big deal.

Tony beamed. “I’m going to write this down in my diary.”

Steve paused in the middle of gnawing on a piece of bacon and eyed Tony. “Do you really have a diary?”

Tony pressed a finger to his lips. “Not telling.”

“You know what you should tell us though? What the heck last night was about.”

“Bucky,” Steve started, but Bucky was quick to cut him off.

“Listen, Tony has obviously healed by now so asking him a few questions isn’t going to kill him.” Bucky directed his attention to Tony. “Last night was also the first night any of us were in danger because of you, and you can’t say it wasn’t serious or life threatening. Not when you invited your friend Loki over to set up a barrier. Also, we’ve been living with you for months now. We have the right to some answers.”

Tony picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. “A fair argument, but I really don’t feel like sharing.”

Bucky clenched his fist at his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but Clint beat him to it.

“I’m all for privacy, Tony, but Bucky has got a point. Also, since I have no intention of selling my soul, that means you’re going to be stuck with us for years. If this is only the beginning of what we’re going to experience then we need to know for our own protection, otherwise the barrier you put up is a waste.” Clint gestured flippantly at the room. “We’re not spending the rest of our lives in this apartment. We have to go out, which means we could bump into Tiberius and those like him.”

Tony had finished his bacon and moved on to pouring himself coffee while making a new batch of pancakes. “And you agree with your boyfriends, Steve?”

Steve startled at the acknowledgement. He looked between Bucky, Clint, and Tony, his gazing assessing and calculating. “I agree with Bucky and Clint. We don’t need to know every assorted detail of your past, but we do need to know what to expect from now on. I highly doubt someone like Tiberius isn’t going to share his knowledge with everyone he knows. At least, not based on the way he’s been described.”

Tony drank from his mug, mulling over what Bucky and his boyfriends had to say. Tony swallowed the hot beverage and gestured for Bucky to grab a plate. “Might as well eat while I tell you three about Hell. Also, I recommend sitting on the couch for this discussion. It will be so much more comfortable that way.”

Bucky was surprised. He’d expected it would take a lot more demanding and pushing on his part to get Tony to share what he knew. The unexpected outcome threw Bucky off, which resulted in him staring at the food around him as if he were lost.

With a little huff, Tony flicked off the stove, put down his coffee, and began piling a plate high with food for Bucky.

By the time Bucky had recovered from his shock, Tony had already filled the plate and was ushering Bucky toward the couch. Once Bucky was seated, Tony sighed and turned the stove on again. He edged around the pancakes to see if they were ready to be flipped.

“There’s a lot of stories I could tell, so I’m going try and focus on the basics and Ty in particular.” Tony made an angry face at the pancakes and set the spatula down on the counter. “You can think of Hell as a place of organized chaos or chaotic organization. Hierarchy coupled with anarchy. It’s just a terrible place to be and that’s not even going into the torture that occurs there. It’s horrible and it is boring.

“Who knew a place of torture could be boring,” Bucky said sarcastically.

Tony snatched up his spatula and pointed it warningly at Bucky. “No sass from you.” Tony pointed the spatula at Steve and Clint. “From any of you. When you’ve lived at least a decade in Hell then talk to me, until then keep your mouths shut.”

Bucky tensed. That was his first time ever seeing Tony so serious, and it made his nerves twitchy.

Steve and Clint were equally stunned.

Tony took a deep breath and set the spatula down. “As I was saying, Hell is an oxymoron in a lot of ways, much as I am to Hell and its many residents. I’m…” Tony poked at one of the pancakes then flipped it over. “...I’m well known. Hated. Admired. Respected. Disrespected. You know, just like any normal celebrity.” Tony smirked, but after months of knowing the demon, Bucky wasn’t fooled by the act of pride and arrogance.

“When it comes to collecting souls, I am the best, and in Hell souls are… well, depending on the idiot, they can be a source of power, but since most demons are a little too focused on getting their rocks off with torture and collecting more souls to torture, for a number of demons souls are essentially trophies and/or currency.”

“Is that why Tiberius said that for you a week was more than generous for collecting a soul?” Bucky asked.

Tony shrugged, flipping more pancakes. “Partially. I’m also known for enjoying my time here on Earth with you humans. It’s frowned upon—seen as a weakness. Can’t blame them for thinking that though. Cheeseburgers _are_ a weakness.” Tony closed his eyes and hummed in delight. “Yes. There are very few things better than the delicious taste of a dead cow covered in a product created by its own kind’s milk. Whoever came up with that idea truly had a little devil in them.”

Clint covered his mouth and looked away. “I’m going to have hard time eating cheeseburgers again.”

“You say you’re the best at collecting souls,” Steve started, his tone thoughtful and considering as he chose his words carefully. “But you haven’t even tried to collect Clint’s. Why? Wouldn’t it affect your status in Hell?”

“There’s a complicated story to that, but the short and simple answer is one I already gave you; I like Earth, and I find Hell terribly boring. The moment I collect Clint’s soul I get dragged back down to Hell.”

“Yet Tiberius roams free,” Bucky stated.

“To an extent, yes.” Tony paused as he checked his pancakes then turned off the stove. “After all, as fearsome as we demons like to say we are, we do have quite few enemies who would love to harm us. Hell, as horrible as it is, is our safe haven. Plus, the big boss gets jealous of the fact that we get to leave Hell, so our welcome gets a little less warmer the longer we stay away.”

“When you say the big boss...?” Bucky started.

“I don’t think I need to clarify who that is,” Tony deadpanned.

“What makes you special though?” Clint asked.

Tony beamed and batted his eyelashes at Clint. “Aw, Clint, you honestly can’t figure out what makes me special? I’m hurt. I’m sure Steve or Bucky could tell you why I’m special,” Tony all but purred the last bit.

Steve nearly choked on his bite of egg.

Clint patted Steve on the back to help him dislodge the egg that had gotten caught in his throat.

“So you’re some hotshot demon in Hell,” Bucky stated, “but not allowed to spend time on Earth unless you’re in the middle of collecting a soul or forming a contract or whatever. So either you pissed someone off or… you know what? No. I’m calling it. You pissed someone off.”

Tony tapped the spatula to his chin thoughtfully. “There probably was some anger and resentment involved, but the story I was told involved fine print. Anyway, we’re getting distracted from the big picture. As established, I am a well known demon, but not a beloved one, and so there are quite a few demons who would love to take me down a peg.”

Tony sneered. “Tiberius especially. We used to be friends. Really frenemies, but there are very, very, very few real friendships in Hell, so everyone makes do with frenemies. I digress though. The two of us were working our way up through the ranks of Hell. I was always better than him and he resents me for that, so Tiberius would just love to ruin my life, which is a saying a lot since I am immortal.”

“So while I would like to say we’ll never have to see or deal with Tiberius and his ugly face again, the truth is he might pop up again. Along with a few other demons.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “How many demons are we talking about?”

“High ranking ones? Probably somewhere in the ballpark of ten. As for lower ones who want to make a name for themselves and think messing with me might help them achieve that?” Tony whistled lowly and shook his head in a disparaging manner. “Endless, really. But at the same time, only a few will actually be stupid enough to try anything.”

“Great,” Clint said. “I’ll carry around my bow and arrows everywhere I go.” Clint nudged Steve’s ankle with his foot. “Sounds like you and Bucky may need to refresh your memory when it comes to wrestling or whatever it is you two did before I met you. Maybe even learn how to use a weapon or two.”

Steve grimaced at Tony, but responded to Clint. “Bucky already knows how to use a gun.” Steve looked worriedly at Tony. “You really think that many people would be after you?”

Tony shrugged. “Not actively. At least not for now. The longer I’m gone from Hell the more likely they're going to become curious and look for me. That’s assuming Tiberius doesn’t tell anyone right away, which we already established is unlikely.”

Anger bubbled up in Bucky’s chest. Logically he knew Tony couldn’t be held responsible for the actions of a bunch of dickhead demons, but it still pissed him off that Tony indirectly brought danger into his boyfriends’ lives.

Bucky set his plate of food on the coffee table and stood.

“Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky grabbed his hoodie out from the coat closet and threw it on. He headed to the bedroom to grab a pair of sweatpants off the floor and a pair of shoes. “I’m going for a run.”

Steve stood up and tried to follow Bucky into the bedroom, but by the time Bucky grabbed the pants and wiggled them on, Steve was too late and Bucky was headed for the door. “Do you want me to join you?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky didn’t want to take his anger out on Steve, but his words came out harsh. He grabbed the doorknob and let himself out. “I need to think.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Bucky shut the door on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

It had barely been three minutes and Bucky could already hear Steve chasing after him, and the damn punk was closing in on him fast. Bucky gritted his teeth and picked up speed. He turned down a busy street and almost collided with a young woman carrying groceries.

Bucky quickly maneuvered away from the girl and kept going.

He could hear Steve plodding along right behind him.

Damn Steve.

Steve may have not been the fittest of kids when they were teenagers and Steve may have had the shittiest endurance ever, but since Steve exploded into the monstrous mass of muscles that he was at present, the jerk could out run just about anyone.

Steve caught up to Bucky on the left.

Steve didn’t say anything, just glanced at Bucky and pulled his: “Oh? I’m sorry. Did you think the speed you were going was impressive? Let me show you real speed” look. The not so little asshole kicked up his speed a notch and effortlessly ran ahead of Bucky.

“Punk,” Bucky spat and raised his speed. His muscles protested. He hadn’t properly warmed up and he was already going at a fast pace.

Bucky refused to be beaten though.

He caught up to Steve.

And Steve, the little shit, didn’t even glance Bucky’s way as he increased his speed again.

“You think you’re so funny.”

“You’re going to slow yourself down talking.” And once again Steve picked up speed to the point that Bucky even at his fastest pace couldn’t keep up.

“Ow! Shit!” Bucky clutched his side and leaned against a lamppost.

Steve stopped and whirled.

“Got a stitch in my side,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve jogged back to Bucky. “You shouldn’t have run off without warming up. How bad is it?” Steve reached out to touch Bucky’s flank.

“Not as bad as your ego is about to feel.” Bucky grabbed Steve by his shirt collar and yanked him down. Steve yelped, and Bucky took off.

“Cheat!” Steve hollered from the ground.

Bucky grinned and ran for the park.

Steve caught up seconds later. He snagged Bucky’s hoodie and yanked it over Bucky’s head, forcing Bucky to stop. “Asshole,” Bucky growled and shoved the hoodie down.

“Takes one to know one.”

“Really, Steve? Using playground comebacks?”

“If they fit, which in this case they do.”

“Whatever.” Bucky tried to walk around Steve. Steve let Bucky go on his way, but he didn’t let Bucky leave him behind. Instead he stayed right by Bucky’s side.

“So you want to talk about it?” Steve asked.

“No, but that’s never stopped you before.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice was filled with disappointment.

Bucky scoffed and shoved his hands into his sweats’ pockets. “I’m just pissed, okay? But there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“You don’t know that,” Steve said. “You can’t give up without even trying.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Steve, but unless you can think of a way to combat dozens of demons, then I don’t think you should talk.”

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t learn, or that you can’t.”

Bucky made a dismissive sound.

“Bucky,” Steve’s tone turned pleading. He grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him off to the side of the sidewalk so other pedestrians could pass them easily. “We’re in this together. Just talk to me, okay? Maybe we won’t find an answer today, but just tell me what’s going on in your head.”

“Nothing good.”

Steve stared at Bucky with those stupid blue eyes that Bucky loved so much.

Bucky sighed. “Fine. I’m trying not be pissed at Tony. You happy now? I doubt the guy asked to have a bunch of demons out to make his life difficult or have a target on his back, but neither did we. Now we’re in danger of those demons coming after us too, just because we live with the guy, and it ticks me off.” Bucky clenched his fist. “I swear if anything were to happen to you or Clint, I’d probably tear someone’s face off or slam a car door on their head until they died.”

“That’s graphic,” Steve stated.

“That’s how I feel.”

Steve sighed, and hugged Bucky, not caring about the dozens of people walking up and down the street. “I love you, Buck. Even if you have murderous tendencies.”

Bucky returned the embrace. “Right back at you, doofus.”

“You’re right though.” Steve pulled back from their embrace. “Right now there isn’t anything we can do, but you know who might know what we can do? Tony. He already had Loki set up a barrier. Maybe there are other ways to protect against demons that we don’t know, and we’re going to continue to not know if we stay out here. So let’s go home.”

Bucky took a deep breath and let it out. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” The corners of Steve’s mouth lifted in a cocky, boyish grin. “I’m always right.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s ass playfully. “Sure you are, big guy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clint helped Tony pack up breakfast’s leftovers and clean the dishes.

It was a quiet process.

Normally Clint would joke and laugh with Tony, but Clint had just watched one boyfriend run out the door followed by his second boyfriend. It had left Clint feeling empty and abandoned, two feelings he wanted to shake himself of but he was unable to do.

It didn’t help matters that doubt was screaming at him. Because as much as Clint loved Bucky and Steve and he wanted them in his life, after Tony’s reveal and Bucky’s reaction, Clint wasn’t so sure he could keep his two boyfriends.

It would be selfish. He’d be asking them to put their lives in danger when they’d done nothing to deserve it. They should have a happy life, and how could they have that when they had to worry about demons constantly because he’d opened some old book and read aloud from it?

“Hey.” Tony gently elbowed Clint as he loaded the dishwasher. “I’d ask why so gloomy, but I have a pretty good idea. Want to give me the fine details though?”

Clint shook his head.

“You sure?” Tony grinned. “I hear I’m an excellent listener.”

Clint scoffed and stopped scrubbing the plate he’d been cleaning. “You’re an excellent talker, not an excellent listener.”

“Just give me a chance, coach. I swear I’ll make you proud.”

Clint sighed and let the plate sink to bottom of the soapy water. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit. Do you mind taking care of the rest of these dishes?”

Tony paused. “You’re really upset.”

“Please?” Clint gestured at the dishes.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Go lie down.”

“Thanks.” Clint trudged to his bedroom and flopped down in the middle of his bed.

He grabbed Steve’s pillow and rolled onto his side, his head resting on Bucky’s pillow. His boyfriend’s musks and the smell of their shampoos tickled his nostrils. He breathed in the comforting scents.

A maudlin part of his brain pointed out that he soon may no longer have such calming smells to surround himself with.

The mattress sank.

Clint peered at Tony from the corner of his eye.

“I have a chocolate bar.” Tony wiggled the chocolate bar in front of Clint.

Clint huffed and hugged Steve’s pillow tighter. “Do you always use food to bribe people into liking you?”

Tony stopped wiggling the bar. Slowly, he lowered his arm and tucked the chocolate away in his pocket. He smiled. “You got me. I just love feeding people. I like to fatten them up so I can cook them in my stew and eat them. I’m the wicked witch from Hansel and Gretel.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Clint mumbled.

A moment of silence passed between them.

“You know, Bucky and Steve won’t leave you, right?” Tony asked.

“Maybe they should,” Clint said.

Tony shook his head. “Why? You’re great. You’re funny, energetic, intelligent, playful, and sexy. I’m the problem.”

“Yeah, and you’re attached to me.”

Tony grinned harder, so hard that Clint questioned the authenticity of the smile, but he was too consumed by his own doubts and fears too care beyond making a mental note of it.

“You could always try to find a way to send me back to Hell,” Tony said. “But really, I don’t think that is necessary. Bucky and Steve love you so much. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t have stuck around right after I showed up. Everything you just learned is a small hiccup, and now that all of you are aware of the potential threats, we can work together to keep you three safe.”

Clint didn’t say anything. He just couldn’t bring himself to believe Tony.

The front door opened and two sets of footsteps shuffled into the apartment.

Tony glanced over his shoulder then smiled down at Clint. “Sounds like your boyfriends.” He stood and headed for the door. “Let’s grab them and have them talk some sense into you.”

Clint sat up, mouth opened to tell Tony “No” but the demon had already left.

Clint could hear Tony’s muffled voice down the hall along with Bucky and Steve’s.

Clint sighed and lay down, giving into the inevitable visit from his boyfriends.

It wasn’t even a minute later when Steve and Bucky entered the room and joined Clint on the bed, each on either side of him.

“What’s this we hear about you thinking we’re going to break up?” Bucky kissed Clint’s forehead and gripped his hips as his snuggled closer to Clint.

“I didn’t say anything like that to Tony,” Clint protested.

Steve wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and pressed his chest to Clint’s back. “Good, because Bucky and I have no intention of breaking up with you.”

“You should though. Summoning an egotistical and flirty demon who makes breakfast and fixes motorcycles is one thing, but summoning one that also has a bunch of other demons gunning for him is another. One is a pesky problem and the other is dangerous.”

“I enjoy a little danger,” Bucky said.

Clint huffed. “Really? Is that why you went for a run suddenly?”

Bucky grimaced. “Not my best moment, but I never had any intention of leaving you. The opposite. I got scared and pissed off. I don’t like it when you or Steve are in danger, especially if there is nothing I can do to help.”

Steve nodded and kissed Clint’s neck. “We’ve all gotten comfortable with Tony, and we’ve forgotten that Tony brings a supernatural element to our lives. So far it’s been good or neutral. Things are going to get more challenging but we can do it together.”

Clint frowned. He tilted his head up so he could look Bucky in the eye. “We need to do something about Steve. He’s been watching too many after school specials.”

“I agree.” Bucky nodded.

“Hey!” Steve swatted Clint’s hip. “I’m just trying to stay positive.”

“After school special,” Clint sing-songed.

“I’ll show you after school special.” Steve nipped Clint’s earlobe in a playful reprimand.

Clint laughed and hugged Bucky in an attempt to stifle his chuckles by burrowing his face in Bucky’s chest.

Steve’s hands slid up Clint’s shirt, and his teeth grazed Clint’s neck.

Clint laughed at the teasing touches.

He still had his doubts, but for now, he was just happy to be surrounded by his boyfriends.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky stopped on his way out of the apartment when he saw Tony sitting against the outer wall with Clint’s game console in his lap and bunch of tiny tools lying next to his legs as Tony examined the inside of the console. “What are you doing?”

Tony didn’t look up as he slid apart pieces of the console. “Just giving you three some space. I’ve been wanting to take a look at this for a while now. It could be upgraded, you know? Just a few tweaks and replacements here and there and it will be as if Clint has the newest generation in gaming consoles.”

“Couldn’t you have done that in the living room?”

“But what if you three wanted to have a cuddle session on the couch, or kitchen sex? I’d just be in the way.”

Bucky stared at Tony.

The fella had been terse and very quick with Bucky and Steve when they had gotten home earlier. He’d basically commanded them to go talk to Clint and make Clint feel better.

Bucky was actually grateful for it. When he’d taken his run earlier he hadn’t stopped to consider how it might affect Clint.

Bucky closed the apartment door behind him and slid down the wall to join Tony on the floor.

Tony turned to him and frowned. “Don’t you have errands to run? I’m assuming that’s why you’re not currently reaffirming your love for Clint and Steve inside.”

“I didn’t say thanks earlier when you told Steve and me to get our asses in gear and talk to Clint.”

Tony snorted. “I didn’t expect you to.”

Silence filled the space between them.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, I got mad before.”

Tony mock gasped. “No! Really?”

Bucky shoved Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t be a jackass. I’m trying to be honest with you. It’s shitty that you didn’t warn us before about all these other demons. We could have been learning to protect ourselves and have been better equipped for last night.” Bucky took a deep breath. “That being said, I know I can’t blame you for having a bunch of people out to get you either.”

“Some you can probably blame me for,” Tony said. “Can’t say I’ve never done anything to piss some of those people off.”

Bucky nodded. “Still, if those assholes try to go after Steve, Clint, or myself then they’re still in the wrong, since we haven’t done anything to warrant whatever the hell it is they plan to do.”

Tony snickered. “Pun intentional?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Very funny,” he stated drily. “Also, thanks for letting us know about Clint. We’d probably have left him alone thinking that he was taking a nap. It takes a lot to get him down, so it’s easy for Steve and me to miss it sometimes.”

Tony paused in the middle of fiddling with the console for a moment then went right back to snapping pieces back together. “No gratitude necessary. Clint and me are bound together. Of course I’m going to make sure you and Steve don’t fuck things up with him. If you two break his heart then I’m the one stuck with a moping Clint all day.”

Tony’s words gave Bucky pause. He’d been dealing with a very different Tony since he stepped out of the apartment. There wasn’t any flirting and the only joke and upbeat thing to come out Tony was the jab at Bucky’s unintentional pun.

“Are you all right?” Bucky asked.

“Of course I’m all right.” Tony looked skyward with exasperation. “I’m a demon, Bucky. What could possibly be wrong with me? No moral compass. No attachments. Just one big party of chaos and carnal joys. Although, I am lacking in the carnal joys department.”

“Your sarcasm is leaking out.”

“And what do you care? Last time I checked unless I’ve been bitten by a Hell Hound I’m pretty much constantly on your shit list.”

“Yeah, well…” Bucky didn’t have a comeback for that.

Tony took a deep breath and released it, visibly relaxing. “Forget I said anything. You have every right to not want me in your life or in your home. Honestly, it speaks highly about how much you love Clint that your willing to stick around when he’s stuck with me and the baggage I bring.” Tony finished putting the pieces back together. He gathered up his small tools and the console. “It’s one of the many reasons I’m quite fond of you three.”

Tony stood. “Whatever though. I’m going to put this back in the living room and use whatever time I have left before I get yanked back to Clint’s side to find some bourbon and whiskey. Maybe I’ll even call up Loki again and arrange a time to properly thank him.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s wrist, stopping Tony from fleeing back into the apartment.

“I’m an asshole,” Bucky stated.

“Fantastic,” Tony quipped, still poised to enter the apartment, but paused to hear what Bucky had to say.

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t warm up to people easily. Used to, but life, you know? Takes me a while to be nice and friendly, and when you came into our lives it was chaos, and it made me even more abrasive to you. I’m not saying all of those feelings have been erased, and I still don’t appreciate the way you flirt with my boyfriends and me, but I do like you, in a strange way.”

Tony sent Bucky a disbelieving look.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s wrist. “Would I have tried to protect you from Tiberius if I didn’t care? Would I have been right there with Steve and Clint worrying about you when you came back bitten and clawed up if I didn’t?”

“You could just be a decent person who doesn’t like to see others hurt,” Tony said flippantly.

Bucky grinned. “I like to think I am, but I know I’m also a vengeful and callous son of bitch at times. So yes, Tony, it may not always seem like it, but I am fond of you too. You’re like that obnoxious younger sibling that’s constantly smart mouthing and has an inflated ego. Sometimes, yeah, I think you need to be taken down a few pegs, but at the end of the day, if someone other than me makes you feel like shit, I’m going to give them a piece of my mind.”

“Why are you even telling me this?”

“Because I don’t like moping demons sitting outside my apartment.”

“Moping?” Tony acted scandalized. He held up Clint’s console. “I was working on something nice for your boyfriend! How dare you accuse me of moping.”

Bucky grinned and released Tony’s wrist. “I call it like I see it.”

“Then you need to get your eyesight checked, because there are no moping demons out here.”

“Good.” Bucky clamped Tony on the shoulder. “Because I really hate moping demons.” Bucky opened the door for Tony. “Now get in there and tell Clint all about how you plan to give him the best gaming console ever created.”


End file.
